Gifts of Gratitude
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: Spin-off to crazysockmonkeys' "The Crystal." This story will be composed of several parts.
1. chance sighting

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the X-Files and Frasier, but I don't. So do me a favor…don't sue.

**A/N:** This is an X-Files/Frasier crossover inspired by crazysockmonkeys' "The Crystal". I was encouraged by crazysockmonkeys (i.e. Aria) to write this spin-off. Aria, I'm so sorry I took forever to get around to this! This will be several parts long, so enjoy everyone!

_Note: Elliot Bay Park is fictional. _

Gifts of Gratitude

A MOTEL IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

_What a day, _Scully thought to herself after typing up her case report in her motel room. _Another vague report for another vague case; too many unanswered questions, and little to go on from the start. _She and Mulder had come out to Washington to investigate a series of unexplained deaths, all of them appearing to have been homicides occurring within close distances of one another, but none of the crime scenes contained any useful evidence to point to any leads. After working on the case themselves for some time, they hadn't come up with anything either, which was unusual given the nature of the cases they normally investigated. But, you win some you lose some; and Scully wouldn't say it, but she was all too happy to be leaving Seattle soon, for this case had hit a little too close to home.

"Are you alright Scully?" Mulder asked, startling her out of her reverie. She suddenly realized that she had stopped typing and had gone starry-eyed in front of her computer.

"I'm fine, Mulder, why do you ask?"

"I'm just thinking, that maybe its best we don't pursue this case further. And if I may say, I'm sorry we did to begin with…considering you recently lost your sister under similar circumstances. I didn't consider that in the beginning, and I do apologize."

Scully was touched that Mulder was considering her feelings, but the truth was, she didn't want to think about Melissa. Nearly six months had she be gone, yet at times when Scully was alone, she cried silently for her sister, wishing still that she had never let Melissa say she'd come to see her at her apartment. Trying to repress the memory, Scully took a deep breath and sighed before replying, "Mulder, like I said, I'm alright. I appreciate your concern, but I came here because we had a job to do. I'm fine." Biting her lip, she was trying to come up with something else to say, and was suddenly grateful to remember that she had brought Queequeg along. "Uhh, Mulder, would you mind reviewing the case notes on your own for a while? I need to walk Queequeg before he gets too restless."

Although she seemed calm and collected while getting up to gather her dog and a leash, something in her body language told Mulder that his partner was eager to get away from the motel room, the files, and anything that would make her think of the case. He sensed that deep down, the case was probably hurting her on an emotional level, and although he wanted to offer her comfort, he didn't press it. If she wanted to talk to him about it, he trusted she would. So, as she was exiting the door, he simply nodded and replied, "Have a nice walk, Scully."

….

ELLIOT BAY PARK IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON

Daphne Moon sat on a park bench while Eddie lay on the ground at her feet. As she sat, her eyes drank in her surroundings: Adults and children strolling through the park, some with dogs, others without; tall trees and lush green shrubbery were a sight for sore eyes against the hard concrete city of Seattle, and in the distance, stood the Space Needle, tall and proud. She eyed the bright blue sky in the distance and inhaled the air, which had been cooled and cleansed by several days of rain. In her mind, she ventured back to her living quarters in Dr. Crane's apartment, she thought about her job as Martin's caretaker, and her wonderful friendships with Roz and the Cranes. Seattle had become her home now, and she had become quite content with that. All the while deep in thought, she was absent-mindedly rubbing the crystal she wore that she received as a gift several years back from one Melissa Scully.

The crystal had been a wonderful comfort these past few years; a reminder of her journey. And today Daphne couldn't help but be amazed at just how far she had come ever since her arrival in the United States. A smile tugged at her lips from the mere thought of it, and deep down she wished she could somehow express her gratitude to Melissa in person.

As she eyed the passerbys in the park, her smile disappeared as her face morphed into the expression of surprise and shock at the sight of a petite red-haired woman walking an auburn Pomeranian in the distance. _Could it be the very person she was just thinking about? _Daphne knew full well she could be mistaken, but her psychic senses suddenly tuned in, and a sudden overwhelming desire to find out who this woman was prompted her to move from her position on the bench and find out.

"Let's go, Eddie," she said hurriedly as she began pacing in the direction of the redhead, calling to her once she came close enough, "Hello…excuse me!"

**A/N:** More to come.


	2. A Gift For Scully

**Disclaimer**: see chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's the second part. There should be one more chapter after this. Enjoy everyone!

…

Sudden barking from her yappy little mutt and a faint call broke Scully's train of thought. In response to her dog's yelps, she trained her eyes on Queequeg and paused to stop their walk. "Enough Queequeg!" she managed to get out before noticing a Jack Russell terrier responding to the barks of her little auburn canine. The next thing to catch her attention was the voice of a woman with a heavy Manchester accent:

"Now, now, calm down Eddie! _Siiiiit._" Instantly the dog obeyed, panting and wagging his brown-and-white tail. "Oh good boy!" she encouraged as she tossed him a dog biscuit. Once she rewarded him, she immediately turned her attention to Scully.

"I beg your pardon for that; I hope Eddie here didn't scare your dog too much. He just gets really excited when he sees other dogs."

"No, no, that's quite alright. Umm….I…uh…I believe you were calling out to me. Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" Scully asked.

"Actually, well, my name is Daphne Moon, and I know this may seem a bit awkward, but…,"

_Whoa! Did she just read my feelings? _Scully silently inquired, her eyes briefly widening in surprise before returning to normal. _Melissa used to have a knack for doing the same thing. _

"…do I know you from somewhere?"

Puzzled, Scully studied Daphne's face for a moment, and searched her memory bank for a familiar image of the woman standing in front of her before giving the obvious answer. "No, I'm afraid not," she said, shaking her head. "I think you're mistaking me for someone else," and she offered a small shrug and a polite smile before taking a couple steps and motioning to Queequeg to signal the continuing of their walk. But before she could get anywhere, Daphne jumped in: "I'm sorry; I really don't mean to bother you. It's just that you say I don't know you, and yet I'm getting a strong sense of familiarity. Are you sure we've never met? At an airport maybe?"

"_A strong vibe. A strong sense." Oh, must everything make me think of Melissa today? _Scully turned to face Daphne again, once again shaking her head to indicate she hadn't seen her before. She opened her mouth to speak, but silenced herself when she caught sight of the crystal necklace Daphne was wearing. Now _that_ was familiar. Daphne took notice of her stare, and pointed to the necklace. "Do you recognize this? The person I think you are…would your name be Melissa Scully by chance?"

Now Scully was flabbergasted. How did this woman know Melissa? Her sister never traveled as far as Seattle, to her knowledge. "No, but I'm Dana Scully. Melissa was…_is_ my sister. How do you know her?"

The corners of Daphne's lips turned upright into a large smile as she now understood why she thought Dana was Melissa; especially from a distance…she resembled her, of course! Eager to answer Dana's question, she jumped into her explanation: "I met your sister shortly after I arrived to America for the first time, a few years back. She said that she lived in Washington DC, but was traveling up and down the East coast. Before I left, she gave this crystal to me as a gift. I've treasured it and kept it close, and lately I've been wishing I could thank her. Is there any chance I could ask you how I can contact her?"

Scully couldn't bring herself to say anything, for it broke her heart still to think that Melissa was gone. Daphne would never be able to thank her; this incredible chance meeting was six months too late. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to blink back tears that were on the verge of pooling in the rims of her eyes before she spoke, with her eyes fixated on the ground. "Umm...I'm sorry to say that I can't, Miss Moon. You see my sister, she uhh…she passed away. About six months ago."

Daphne's expression saddened as she processed Scully's words and began to sense a depressing energy in the air, as if it were radiating from Scully herself. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said apologetically. "I know I only met Melissa once, but that was all it took for her to impact my life for the better. You're very lucky to have had her for your sister; and I consider meself fortunate to have been graced by her kindness; it's helped me to get where I am now. I'm sorry for your loss, and to hear that I'll never see her again. But I'm glad to have met you. I'm glad, that I got to see Melissa once more through you. Thank you, for being here today of all days, of all times, of all places."

Scully was now shedding tears; some were for her sister, and the others fell because she was so touched by Daphne's words. Her lips curled into a sad smile as she extended her hand to shake Daphne's. "Thank you so much, Miss Moon. I can't tell you enough how much that means to me. I'm glad to have met you, too."

The two women shook hands and nodded at each other silently, finishing their conversation in silence, but just before they parted ways, there was one more thing Daphne wanted to do.

"Miss Scully, just before I go, there's something I want you to have." Scully looked at her curiously, and realized what Daphne was referring to as she began to remove the crystal necklace from her neck.

"Oh, Miss Moon, I couldn't…"

"No, no, it's alright! When you sister gave it to me, she told me to wear it until I was completely comfortable, and then to pass it on. The crystal has already done its job for me, and now I have someone to give it to. Please, take it to remember your sister by; let it be a comfort to you when you think of her and a reminder of the wonderful person we both know she was. Above all, take it as a token of my thanks."

Scully nodded and thanked Daphne again as she finally accepted the crystal and held it in her hands. Even though wearing crystals wasn't something she would normally do, she was grateful to have it. She put it around her neck and gave Daphne a quick hug, offering one last "thank you" in silence. At last, the two women parted ways. Daphne and Eddie made their return to the Elliot Bay Towers, and Scully walked Queequeg back to the motel, all the while finding comfort in wearing the crystal that had once been her sister's.


	3. A Gift For Melissa

**Disclaimer:** See part 1

**A/N: **This is the last part to the story. It's shorter than the last two parts, but I hope you enjoy! This is set towards the end of Daphne's annual vacation, after the Frasier episode "You Can Go Home Again."

…..

TWO MONTHS LATER

WASHINGTON D.C.

Daphne strolled through the lush grounds of a cemetery; carrying a bouquet of fresh roses in her hand as she observed the names on the headstones she walked by. After several minutes of eyeing many gravesites, she paused, finally having found the one she was looking for. The gray tombstone she faced stood erect before her, not yet showing any sign of wear, and bore the words:

MELISSA SCULLY

BELOVED DAUGHTER

REST IN PEACE

Daphne knew she had come to the right place; for the site was just as she had seen it in the dreams she started experiencing shortly after her chance meeting with Dana Scully. For many nights she saw the bold letters of Melissa's name etched into hard stone, but the flashes became most vivid only a couple days ago, when she decided she would leave England a little earlier than she had anticipated. Dr. Crane had extended her annual vacation by a week, and even though she left from Manchester early, she still had a few days to herself, which was time enough to allow her to come here.

"Hello, Melissa. It's me…Daphne Moon." She hesitated. She hadn't anticipated it would feel so awkward standing before the burial site of a woman she had only met once. _Would Melissa have even remembered her from those few years back? _

"Of course I remember you Daphne. How could I forget?" Daphne was shocked at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice, and the gentle touch of a soft hand on her shoulder. Her eyes darted in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, she found herself staring at the very woman she came to see. Her heart pounded and her breathing momentarily hastened, as she was unable to believe her eyes.

"Melissa?" she asked, still trying to manage her breathing to a normal rate. "I don't understand this…is it really you?"

Melissa stood there, wearing a long dark dress, a crystal necklace like the one she gave Daphne, and wore her hair in a tight ponytail. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, it's me Daphne. I'm here, but just not in a way most would wish. It's so wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"Oh Melissa, me life is on such a great path right now, and I have you in part to thank for it. That's why I came to see you today. I'm only sorry this couldn't have happened at least eight months earlier. I met your sister recently and was so sorry to learn about your…passing." As she spoke she shed mixed tears, some resulting from the joy of seeing Melissa with her own eyes, other falling because she knew deep down that Melissa was not physically there.

Once more, Melissa placed a comforting hand on Daphne's shoulder. "It's alright, Daphne. Don't cry for me. If anything, we get to see each other now, despite the…abnormal circumstances."

"I know Melissa; and truly I am grateful for that, more than I can say. Thank you so much for being such a friend to me that day at the airport, and especially for giving me the crystal. Many times it was a great source of comfort in moments when I needed it most."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Daphne. Thank you so much for coming to see me, today, and whatever life continues to bring you in the future, I wish you the very best. And don't worry, I could never forget you."

"I've never forgotten you, either, Melissa. And like I promised you that day in the airport, I never will."

And the rest went unspoken. Daphne embraced Melissa in a friendly hug, until her friend's transparent form slowly disappeared into nothingness. Then she laid the roses she had purchased earlier, her gift of gratitude, by Melissa's graveside before walking away and leaving the cemetery.

THE END

**A/N: This fanfiction is not the only spin-off to crazysockmonkey's "The Crystal." In the Frasier archive, there is also the story "Paying it Forward" by Kristen3. It is a well-written fanfiction and I highly recommend her story. **


End file.
